Blushboy
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Mush and Blink are together, everyone knows that, but no one knows what happens in the dark. Mush and Blink do it one night and after Mush forgets about Blink. They didn't look first. Should I continue?


**A/N: This was just a piece of smut or whatever that I had to get out of my system. It might be badly written. I just got back from yet another sleepover and guess what I saw there. A Ken doll that looked just like Blink! I kept putting sticky note- eye patches on him, but this other girl kept taking them off and demanding I stop putting them on him. I told her I'd stop putting them on when she stopped taking them off. If I owed Newsies, why would I be writing fanfiction? Virtual cookies to those who Can find the two hidden Xena references and tell me what they are in a review! Be sure to say what your favourite part was!**

It had been a long time since it was done this way, with Mush pushing Blink onto a bed, neither one noticing Jack already sound asleep on the bed. Blink moaned softly, thrusting his hips up. Most people thought that there was only one side to Mush, but that was not true. There was the one everyone saw, the sweet, lovable, innocent newsy, roaming from dawn until dusk, the other side, only Blink saw. The side that was lustful, dark, passionate, needy, dominant and sometimes scary.

Right now, he was in the second mode. He ripped all of Blink's clothes away so that Blink was fully naked before taking off his own. He paused for a minute, looking around for something, before grabbing Jack's lasso.

He walked to Blink again. When he got there, he tied Blink's arms next to his body so that he could not escape, then tied that to the posts of the bed. He grabbed Jack's bandana and Pie-eater's shooting marble. He stuck the marble in Blink's mouth, then tied the bandana around his head.

He crawled on top of Blink's waist moving around a little. He climbed off and moved so that he was behind Blink, grabbed his hips pushed in roughly, not waiting for his partner's pain to subside before continuing his movements. He grabbed Blink's privates and grabbed Blink's clothes and some string from the stacks of papes, tying Blink's member up with it, tight enough that he couldn't release and tied it to both of his legs and using left-over ends to tie Blink's undershirt to the end, just as tight.

He continued thrusting in and out at a fast, rough and painful pace,slamming into Blink, touching him, biting him and kissing him, moaning and groaning, Blink unable to. Mush stroked Blink and Blink tried to moan through the glass and fabric, it was only Monday, so if he did release,he would have to wear it for the rest of the week. Mush kissed Blink's neck then bit down on it as he came, eyes rolling back in his skull. Mush got up and completely forgot about Blink, who was still tied to the bed, not quite to the point of releasing yet.

Jack, who had been trying to keep quiet and his ability to breath with Blink and Mush crushing his lungs, looked up and frowned, something wasn't quite right. Since when did Mush have a bandana and a lasso? He almost passed it off as a coincidence when he realized that they were _his_ lasso and bandana. He chuckled a bit.

"Here, partner, let me help ya out there." He said, taking the bandana off Blink and the marble out of his mouth. "I thought you were a _cow_boy, not a _Blink_boy." Blink said. "I am, but what that means is I live out west and deal _mainly_ with cows. Tying knots like that taught me how to untie them, too." "Oh" "What do ya say?" "Sure, fine, what ever."

As Jack got to work on untying Blink, he noticed that his friend was still aroused, having not come to his release yet. As soon as he was done untying his lasso, he wondered how he was going to get the rope tying up Blink's wiener off without causing his friend discomfort. Eventually, he decided that there was no way around it.

"Hey, Blink," he asked, "Is it okay if I touch your bits for this part?" Blink nodded and Jack started on Blink's bindings, having to touch Blink's length to get the knots out. He held the undershirt with one hand and started working on the string. Suddenly, Blink moaned and thrust up against Jack's hand, Jack bit the insides of his cheeks in frustration and to resist the urge to kiss Blink, instead focusing all his energy on untying a particularally stubborn knot.

"Ah ha!" Jack said as the knot gave in before setting to work on the next knot.

"Jack, I need you." Blink stated with a desperate roll of his hips. Jack looked up from the knot he was working on and saw that Blink's eye was clouded over with lust, almost white with need. He was surprised and disgusted at the fact that seeing Kid Blink like this was arousing him too. He nodded and went back to the knots.

When he finished the last one, he looked up again and said "There, done." Blink looked at him and his eye was even more clouded than before. "Jack, I just realized how incredibly hot you are." Blink commented, pushing up again. Blink reached up and kissed Jack long and hard on the lips. They both pulled away and Jack noticed just how hard he was.

He looked down to the now painful area of his body and then back up to Blink's eye. Blink was, surprisingly, not there. Jack looked down again and saw Blink sitting on the ground, looking at him.

"You are beautiful." He said in awe.

"Y'uh huh. And you are _drugged_." Jack replied, hauling Blink to his feet.

Blink quickly proceeded to fall backwards again.

'_I KNOW I'm hot. What's your point?' _Jack thought. Just then, Blink started rubbing Jack's crotch. Jack gasped at the contact and he thrust his hips involuntarily, moaning loudly. Blink smirked and started to undress Jack until he was naked.

Blink pulled Jack on top of him and said "I need your sword in my service right now." in a low, husky voice. Jack nodded and Blink flipped their postitions and thrusting into Jack' hot, wet hole. Both moaning, groaning and gasping.

"Blink! Oh! Oh oh Blink! I think I'm gonna-" Jack moaned loudly, coming with a loud cry, spilling cum all over them. Blink followed, deep inside Jack.

End. Chapter.


End file.
